Forks Detention School
by butterfliesarecool
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's are sent to Forks Detention School for badly behaved teens and young adults. How shall they cope in a school full of criminals and a headmistress whose punishment is out of the ordinary? All Human.


**Forks Detention School**

Bella and the Cullen's are sent to Forks Detention School for badly behaved teens and young adults. How shall they cope in a school full of criminals and a headmistress whose punishment is out of the ordinary?

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"We're here." Alice moaned, her bubbly self having disappeared.

I glanced out of the dirty taxi window and there it was. A huge building looming in front of us, black clouds surrounding the roof as if we were in some kind of old horror movie. But this was real.

I grimaced and looked at Edward. "Are we really here? Is _that _our new school?"

He took my hand in his and squeezed it. "It's alright, Bella." He said. "You've got me." I smiled at him and blushed my famous blush.

"Oh get over yourselves!" Emmett sounded. "I can't wait to kick some ass! Detention school… purr-lease! As if anyone in this dump is going to have behavioural issues!" Rose smacked him hard. "Ouch!" He squealed.

"Guys fucking calm down! If you go on like this then everyone here is definitely gonna think we are jackass's. We're never gonna get out of here if they think that!" Jasper said wisely.

"Hey look!" Alice cried pointing at something outside the taxi. A lady in a way-too-short skirt was walking towards us, one hand on hip and the other grasping a clipboard. "It's the headmistress!"

We pulled ourselves out of the taxi and brushed ourselves down.

"Hello!" The headmistress said extravagantly. She had a very high pitch voice, which was flirtatious and could get damn annoying! "Welcome to Forks Detention School! Now, this is not your average high school, no. We demand discipline, and we expect to get it! This is your warning school; you lot could go to jail! Now, if you please me," she smirked wickedly, "then maybe I could let you off the hook."

"Alright!" Emmett hollered, clapping his hands together. The headmistress raised her eyebrows and instantly Emmett was quiet.

"So, who's who?" She asked, staring at her clipboard. "My, my! All of you were done for drug dealing. What a feisty bunch!" She smiled at the guys, showing all her pearly fake teeth. I couldn't help but pull Edwards arm a little closer to me.

We weren't actually drug dealers, we were at a house party and the police got involved. Turned out a dealer was amongst the partiers and they had managed to sneak out without getting caught AND planted their drugs on us. We got caught and they got away. Unfair much?

"I'm Rose. This here is Emmett." Rosalie said pointing at Emmett and turning to face him. She licked her lips at him seductively before carrying on. "This is Edward and his girlfriend Bella. This is Jasper and finally this is Alice."

The headmistress nodded and clicked with her teeth in a pleased way. "Well, you lot had better get off to your bedrooms. You girls are in with Clancy, Chelsea and Coral. Nice bunch, but a bit needy." She sucked on her lower lip while examining the guys. I didn't like her attitude, especially since she was looking 'in that way' towards my boyfriend, but I couldn't say a thing.

"And you boysss," she purred, "are going to be sharing with Roddy and Joe. Don't worry, they won't have eyes for your women." She winked at them and nodded to the taxi driver to collect our bags. He rolled his eyes and opened the car boot.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your education here. Like I said, we are all about discipline and I shall be organising a few private lessons for you with me sometime this week. Now, if you may," she nodded to the school, "go settle in and meet that naughty lot."

She turned swiftly on her heels and swaggered off – something a lady that age should not be able to do, and shouldn't do. I was grossed out just a bit.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice stated, and we all agreed with her.

"Was it me, or was she flirting her way through that conversation." Edward muttered.

I took his hand and gave it another squeeze. "Hey, this is our school now. No first bad thoughts remember? And anyway, we'll be living in the same building!"

He grinned down and me and we walked off into the nearest grey building with our friends, wondering what surprises this school had just around the corner.

**Hope you enjoyed reading. If you want me to continue writing this story, please review and tell me! **

**Thanks, **

**Butterfliesarecool**

**x**


End file.
